


From Unexpected Quarters

by alabandical



Series: Goldeneyes [1]
Category: Stargate LRP UK
Genre: Mind Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 04:26:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alabandical/pseuds/alabandical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don’t own anything to do with the show Stargate. I also acknowledge that the players who created these characters within the Stargate universe have moral ownership of them. I hope you’ll like what I wrote about your characters, and thank you for inspiring me. But if you don’t like it, just let me know. This fic is, or may be, somewhat AU as sometimes the facts just get in the way of a good story. Is any of it true? FOIP.</p><p>If you want to play for yourself, find out more here: http://larp.me/systems/stargate/</p><p>***<br/>Special note: In the very unlikely event that anyone is reading this who wasn’t there, you might find it useful to know that Dr Raymond Gordon and Dr Richard Gordon are two different people. Dr Raymond Gordon is known as Flash to his friends. Dr Chase’s first name is Olivia.  And Colonel Thorne and Captain Thorne? Also two different people.</p>
    </blockquote>





	From Unexpected Quarters

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own anything to do with the show Stargate. I also acknowledge that the players who created these characters within the Stargate universe have moral ownership of them. I hope you’ll like what I wrote about your characters, and thank you for inspiring me. But if you don’t like it, just let me know. This fic is, or may be, somewhat AU as sometimes the facts just get in the way of a good story. Is any of it true? FOIP.
> 
> If you want to play for yourself, find out more here: http://larp.me/systems/stargate/
> 
> ***  
> Special note: In the very unlikely event that anyone is reading this who wasn’t there, you might find it useful to know that Dr Raymond Gordon and Dr Richard Gordon are two different people. Dr Raymond Gordon is known as Flash to his friends. Dr Chase’s first name is Olivia. And Colonel Thorne and Captain Thorne? Also two different people.

_**I. In The Away Place** _

  
It is dark, but there’s a light shining in my eyes, so bright it feels as though it’s strobing right inside my skull. I can’t see much but somehow I’m aware that I’m surrounded by everyone else from the base. And at the same time, I know that I am completely alone.

  
He speaks, now. I can hear it in His voice, that bliss He promised to me. He says that He is coming soon. He will only take a few; those who are worthy. He tells me that I am not worthy. A bitter taste fills my mouth and my heartbeat rings in my ears. I was chosen! I was promised! Why am I no longer worthy of His favour? He warns that we will have to clear others from our path to ensure our place at His side. I see it now. I was weak because I did not kill Colonel Thorne and Sergeant Taylor. He only wants warriors. I must prove myself.

  
I’m still paralysed but I can move my head. My eyes adjust a little and I meet the eyes of another – Dr Raymond Gordon. They are shadowed and cunning. I see that he intends to kill me to secure his place in bliss. I ready myself, but suddenly I am standing in the courtyard again. Visions cross my mind fleetingly. Enemies in every corner. No places to hide, no way to find safety. No one for me except myself. I must remember what I have seen others do. I must think and act as a warrior.

 

_**II. Kate’s Rules of Combat** _

**1\. A soldier survives**  
I am a target here, out in the open. I must seek cover. Instinctively I head for the main building. I cautiously enter the Med room. I am expecting resistance but everyone ignores me, so I move to the shadows at the back of the room.

  
 **2\. Always remember your primary objective**  
I must eliminate Dr Gordon before he can do the same to me. I understand now why I came to the Med room; I thought he might be here. But he won’t come here. Even now he is hunting for me. I must find him first; I must take the advantage.

  
 **3\. If you’re short of everything except the enemy, you’re in combat**  
Here in this room, it is peaceful. I have a weapon, cover and a vantage point. I am tempted to stay here. But I only have a small weapon and a few bullets. Others, more powerful, will close in and I will be trapped. I don’t want to die like that, in fear and defenceless. I must remove more of my competitors if I can, and find more resources. I observe Dr Chase disregarding the care of her patients. I understand now. The calm in this room is an illusion. The people here are masking their intentions until an opportunity to strike presents itself. Each one is a potential assassin, and my enemy.

  
 **4\. Don’t choose a hard target if an easy one will do**  
What If I don’t find Dr Gordon in time? Perhaps I can clear my path in other ways. I see that Professor Hobb is on a gurney and that Mr Manning is secured to a chair.

  
 **5\. Having made a decision to act, take decisive action.**  
I eliminate Professor Hobb and Mr Manning. I make for the door, relying on the element of surprise to get clear. The one who looks like the Brigadier steps towards me. He has raised his weapon but he does not shoot. He pretends to reason with me. I don’t understand his reluctance to fire, but it serves. I dive for the door and climb the stairs. There is no-one in the upper room. No-one is in pursuit. I will leave by the balcony.

  
 **6\. Sometimes you get lucky; make the most of it.**  
When I open the door, I am startled to find Dr Richard Gordon lying on the step. I am caught unawares and he has his weapon pointed at me. He will shoot me now. Then he is distracted by something outside. I slam the door and bolt it. I fling myself against the wall to avoid bullets coming through the door, but there is only the sound of cursing.

  
 **7\. Don’t blink**  
I return downstairs, to the lobby and stand between the two doors, my back to the wall. I must decide what to do next. Captain Thorne enters from the courtyard. I fire at him. He returns fire but then he stops. I try to take his gun. His eyes are closed but he won’t let it go. Private Cooper enters from the courtyard and fires on me. I manage to pick up the gun and return fire and he retreats. Now the Brigadier fires on me from the Med room. I return fire and he retreats. I exit to the courtyard. I see an enemy coming towards me. He has Freeman’s face. I shoot at him and he goes away somewhere.

 

**III. Killing Dr Gordon**

  
Perhaps, now, perhaps He will think that I am worthy after all, even though He said I wasn’t. Maybe that was a mistake. I can show Him the blood so that He’ll know that I tried really hard to be smarter and stronger than all the others. But when I get rid of Dr Gordon, then I can be sure. After that, I only have to survive until He comes. I can find a position and hold off the rest. Now that I have Captain Thorne’s gun that should be easier. It looks like a good gun. I did well to get that. If I can’t get to Dr Gordon, though, he will come after me first and I will have to keep on running. I feel afraid thinking about it.

  
I haven’t been to the subsidiary block yet. It’s risky to cross the open, but there’s no alternative so I don’t look up, I just go straight there and I open the door. Inside there are some people in the dark, talking quietly. They don’t look at me. I don’t understand why they aren’t afraid. Everyone should be afraid now. This makes it easier though. I walk behind them so that I can cover them all and see out of the door. Dr Gordon isn’t there. I don’t know where else to look. Perhaps he is hiding. Then when I try to hide, he’ll come looking for me. I don’t want to do it that way around.

  
I don’t listen to the people, but after a little while they start to move about. Eventually I understand that they are evacuating injured crew to the Med room in the main block. I stay in the entranceway as they leave. But Dr Chase notices and asks me to join them. I say no but she is insistent. She isn’t going to back down. I know her, this bitch; she gets what she wants. I try to think of a plan. I start to panic. I decide to use that. I let it show in my voice. I ask her not to make me return to the main block. I hope that she will think I am traumatised and leave me be. But she keeps asking me questions that I can’t answer.

  
I beg her to let me have some time in this place to get my head straight. I’m not sure now if I’m pretending or really begging. She asks me to perform a relaxation exercise and I decide to go along with it so that she will believe I’m acceding to her wishes. Then she might let me have what I need. But she wants me to close my eyes and I can’t do it. They keep flying open. I need to see or I will be vulnerable. I realise that I can’t waste any more time on this. I pretend to see something behind her. I gasp and widen my eyes. I shout a warning. As she turns I shoot at her and slip behind a wall for cover.

  
I should have shot her some more times. She is still talking to me. But I can disregard her now. She doesn’t dare to show herself. Suddenly Dr Gordon is in the entranceway. I don’t understand where he has come from but I am pleased that he is here. Now I can do what I’ve been looking forward to, so that I can be finished. But he doesn’t stay behind the wall, he comes towards me. I put up my gun and he stops. I tell him to back away, to go back behind the wall, but he doesn’t move. I can guess what he’s saying to me but I can’t understand it really. I feel uncomfortable with him being so close.

  
I realise that I don’t have any bullets left in this gun. I feel cold. Can he tell that it’s empty? Is there some way to tell? I try to keep him distracted. I keep trying to get him to back away. Then Dr Chase comes around the wall, so I have to level the other gun at her. Now I am stuck, with the guns in the wrong hands. If I shoot her I won’t have time to kill him too. If I take the gun off her she'll disarm me. Why does she have to spoil all my plans? I have to keep them talking while I figure out what to do. The words come as easily as if a voice were whispering them in my ear. All I have to do is repeat them, about his lies and how he wants to trick me.

  
I try harder to make him go back. I shout and I push the gun right up against his head. He doesn’t know it’s empty, or he would grab it, but he won’t go back. I can’t think. I realise that Dr Gordon is going to win. Dr Gordon is going to take my place when He comes. I feel disappointed. Then I feel rage. Dr Gordon keeps on and on lying. I can see his mouth moving and I know that he is making words about trust, but I look at his eyes and I can see that he is just waiting for an opportunity. I shoot him in the head, as many times as I can. I don’t have any bullets though.

  
Olivia wrestles the guns from my hands. I feel sorrow, but also gratitude. At least I don’t have to go down running. I wait for it to be finished. I feel Flash take me in his arms. I don’t understand. He holds me very tightly and he talks to me, soothing words. It’s nice, the feeling of contact. It’s like not being alone any more. Something else has happened, I think. I don’t know what it was. I can’t hear, really, or see very well. Somehow my legs don’t seem to be supporting me. But Flash is still holding me, still trying to hold me as I slide down against the wall. I hear him saying my name, telling me to stay with him. But I don’t really want to be here now. If I don’t have to be in charge any more, then I can go down into the warm darkness where it’s safe and I’m not afraid.

**Author's Note:**

> Storing these here in case LJ falls over for good. They're old but I'm fond of them.


End file.
